1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sanitary support systems and methods and, more particularly, to devices and methods for supporting pipes and other conduits typically within a sanitary environment.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Conduit supports, or pipe hangers and clamps, are well known and commonly used to support and hang pipes from support structures such as ceilings, joists or rafters of buildings. Typically several supports or hangers are employed along a stretch of conduit to suspend the conduit from the support structure. These pipe hangers are primarily secured to the support structure and then attached to the pipe to support the pipe in a desired orientation.
Over the years, many improvements, devices and methods for supporting conduits have been made. Many pipe hanger designs focused on the efficiency and simplicity of utilizing the pipe hanger when employing the hanger in a desired orientation. Others allowed for pipe expansion and/or vibration due to the materials carried within the pipe itself. Another focus of improvements involved creating a versatile pipe hanger that could accommodate a large variety of pipes, or a large number of pipes with a single hanger. Although many of these pipe hangers are still employed, there remains a need for a pipe hanger that, among other things, accommodates the requirements of the surrounding environment, such as those peculiar to sanitary environments.
Prior methods of insulating techniques have been used in connection with piping systems. Those methods, however, do not serve to cover the hanger leaving it exposed to trap dirt and debris.
Environments where sanitary conditions must be maintained may involve manufacturing operations wherein cleanliness is critical, such as when handling foodstuffs, medicinal preparations or electronic components that may be easily contaminated or damaged by errant dust, dirt, debris, etc. Such sanitary environments often have within the confines of the sanitary area, piping and conduits for delivering materials to workstations or other assembly type areas. By preventing areas in which errant dust, dirt, debris, etc. can accumulate, the possibility that the manufactured goods may become contaminated will be minimized.
The ability to maintain a sanitary environment can be critical to maintaining successful manufacturing and handling operations. Thus, there is a need for conduit supports and methods to position a pipe or other conduit in a desired orientation while preventing the accumulation of errant dust, dirt, debris, etc. Further, a need also exists for a conduit support that can be conveniently cleaned and made suitable for a new process requiring complete elimination of errant matter. As well, a conduit support for use with a new method of insulation is desirable, which is made possible with the present invention. These are just some of the needs addressed by various embodiments of the subject invention.